


Reunion

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby comes to see Chris on Death Row, based on "Impotence".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

It was quiet on Death Row. Mostly anyway.  
The hours whiled away slowly, waiting for meals and mail, hoping Cyril O’Reily got into a fight so maybe there’d be some entertainment at least.  
Lopresti, the sick fuck, came by to gloat about when he fucked Shirley Bellinger.  
Well, Keller had Claire Howell as much as you can have that wild cat.  
He had her mostly because he was bored out of his mind, and horny.  
He hadn’t fucked a woman for years.   
He didn’t even think of Toby.  
She did bite him like Toby occasionally.  
Howell beat the crap out of him and that made him decide never to touch a woman again.  
He was here because of Toby, not some skirt.  
A man got him here. Strange, that.  
He wasn’t like that. Sure, he’d fucked his share of men but only when there weren’t women around.  
In Oz, there were only female guards and some nurses.  
Oh, and the nun. He very nearly seduced her, but only because of Toby.  
He met Toby in Oz, and here there were no excuses to fight for him like some lovesick fool.  
No excuses for wanting to kiss him till his lips are sore, fuck him till they explode with desire.  
Provoke love bites from his very own wild cat.  
*  
“Chris?”  
An unsure voice spoke in a hesitant whisper.  
He turned and saw Toby, in the flesh, carrying a letter.  
“You’ve got mail,” said Toby.  
Chris gripped his hand through he bars, and pulled him close.  
He was real, he was not some feverish fantasy created by a lovesick fool.  
Keller felt Toby’s lips open to his and pulled him closer still.   
It would never be close enough.  
Keller kissed Toby, and he didn’t give a fuck if anyone saw them. If they did, they’d know that Toby was his, body and soul.  
Chris unfastened Toby’s pants and fumbled with his belt.  
He reached for Toby’s cock, and grabbed it, Toby gasped when he worked it with his hand.  
“Come on,”he said. “Come on.”  
Toby shuddered and came all over his hand.  
Chris smiled smugly, even as Lopresti came in.  
“Can I help you with something ladies?” he asked.  
“No. Just delivering mail,” said Toby and adjusted his pants. There was a telltale stain, but Lopresti wouldn’t look at his crotch.  
“Come back soon,” said Chris and leered.  
Toby waved to him and left before too long.  
Chris sighed. He knew he’d see Toby again and maybe he’d get him off Death Row. There was hope at last.


End file.
